The present invention relates to a dispenser brush intended for dispensing doses of an agent and comprising a reservoir for the agent, which reservoir is provided inside or forms a part of the handle of the dispenser brush, a brush head, a conduit member connecting the reservoir and one or more dispensing openings in the brush head and a dose member interposed between the reservoir and the dispensing openings in the brush head and consisting of a piston pump which comprises a piston member, a cylinder member and a spring member biasing the piston member in the direction opposite the compression stroke and which spring member provides for the returning of the piston member outwardly of the cylinder member to its position of rest after the compression stroke of the piston member.
Dispenser brushes are known which have a reservoir for soap or another agent intended to be conveyed to the brush head and wherein the agent is dispensed dependent on a liquid flow passing through the handle of the brush to the brush head. Such brushes are used, e.g., for washing cars.
For other use it is desirable to manufacture to brush wherein the agent to be conveyed to the brush head may be dispensed solely dependent on the wishes of using a greater or smaller dose. An example of such a brush is known, e.g., from DE published application No. 2,328,823. This describes a car brush wherein a valve arrangement makes it possible to dose an additive. However, it is not possible to effect this dosage with exactness.
Moreover, it is also desirable to use a dosing in connection with brushes other than that type wherein a waterflow passes through the handle, e.g., in connection with brushes for dishwashing where the water is contained in a bowl, and brushes for washing cars with the water from
a bucket.
Such a type of brush may also be used for personal hygiene or for sanitary purposes. The agents used in the brush may be in the form of low viscosity liquid agents or sluggish paste-like agents.
Examples of such brushes are known, e.g., from DE published application No. 1,811,217. This describes a toothbrush with a toothpaste reservoir, wherein the toothpaste is conducted through a duct to nozzles in the brush head by a pump. However, this construction does not give a precise dosage.
In GB published application No. 2,066,059 a construction is disclosed which, in a hairbrush, makes it possible to convey a hair treatment preparation directly from a reservoir in the brush head to the bristles by means of an associated dispensing member. However, this conveyance is unreliable too.
Seeing that an unreliable dosage often may cause a poor result of the work conducted, it is desirable with a dispenser brush to obtain a precise dosing.
In SE patent No. 439,726 a brush construction is described which makes it possible to obtain a precise dosage of an agent by means of a piston pump. However, this construction requires a very accurate manufacturing and dimensioning of the individual elements forming parts of the dose mechanism, and the activation of the pump mechanism is difficult because the reservoir itself is to be displaced backwards and forwards inside the handle part to obtain the dispensing of the agent.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a dispenser brush of the type mentioned by way of introduction which eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks associated with known dispenser brushes and which provides the above-mentioned desirable advantages of a dosage which is precise and which is dispensed solely dependent on the wishes of the user, which dispenser brush may be made from simple elements making a simple assembling possible and which enables an easy, effortless activation of the pump mechanism.